I'll Never Let You Go
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the case after an event at a crime scene brings new feelings to the surface? CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Rainy Days Wipe the Crime Scenes Away

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are at a crime scene when something unexpected happens that puts Calleigh's life in danger. Can Horatio save her? **

**Authors Note: This was intended to be a one shot but I am considering adding another chapter if my readers so desire. **

* * *

Normally the Miami skies were a shining crystal blue and the sun would be out, casting light and eave after wave of heat onto the already sweltering city. This was not one of those days. The sky was dismal grey color, remnants of the storm that had swept any and all evidence away from the crime scene Calleigh currently found her self at. As the camera snapped pictures of nothing she looked around at the rest of the construction sight at which she and Horatio were the only ones. He was leaning over the body trying to get anything useful for identification without actually touching it because Alexx would kill him if he dared. She smiled at the sight of his read hair matted down to his forehead and small water droplets beaded and dropped down onto his shoes, which was already dotted with small splatters of the reddish brown mud.

Looking up to the skies she hoped the second storm the weatherman had predicted would hold off until _after _they were done at this crime scene and she got a chance to change into something dry. For the moment it seemed like the clouds would hold their load but in Miami you could never tell so Calleigh figured she had better get back to taking more crime scene photos. She took pictures of the disturbed mud near a metal brace but at this point she couldn't tell if any of it was from the rather violent storm or the murder of their brown haired, female victim.

The call had come in just as Calleigh had started up her hummer's engine and she gladly volunteered to drive straight to it. When she arrived she was not surprised to find Horatio already there and waiting for her to arrive and he had greeted her with a pleasant 'Morning Calleigh'. However the morning had taken a turn for the worst as a small shower poured from the heavens for five or six minutes forcing both Horatio and Calleigh to abandon any hopes of staying dry and set up a black topped CSI tent to protect the body from the rain.

After snapping pictures of the body and the ground nearest it Calleigh had struck out to find anything at all that could help them figure out why this girl's body had been dumped at a construction site. So far she had found absolutely nothing of use and was quickly getting irritated. Turning away from the print free metal support she turned to the pile of dirt that was a few away. She saw a few planks of wood sticking out from the bottom of it but thought nothing of it because this was a construction site after all.

She thought maybe her luck had changed when she saw a black object sticking out of the dirt. After taking a few before pictures she began to gently brush away the dirt but as she went to grab it she took a few steps closer to the pile. It was as her right foot came down onto the ground she heard the crack and felt the ground begin to give way. Even as she turned and tried to get off of the unstable ground she felt herself beginning to fall and reached out wildly for anything to stop her from plummeting to her death.

Lucky for her, her flailing right hand and caught a seemingly stable wooden plank sticking out of the dirt a few feet under the surface. She hissed as the splinter edges cut into the palm of her hand as she placed her left one over her right in an attempt not to get speared by the metal supports at the bottom of the hole "Horatio!" she called and she could feel the plank beginning to bend and slide under her weight.

Horatio heard the crack that had echoed around the abandoned site like gun fire and instinctively reached for his gun. However all thoughts of his weapon left him as he saw a gaping hole where an enormous pile of dirt had once been. Quickly scanning the area for Calleigh his heart began to beat faster and faster as he ran, sliding slightly in the mud as he did so, over to the pit. When he saw Calleigh, dangling desperately from a wooden plank sticking out of the ground, his heart stopped.

Without thinking about the risks for himself he extended on of his hands and said "Grab my hand!"

She stared at it for a second before the plank she was grabbing gave her no choice and snapped and she grabbed his hand. The unexpected combination of Calleigh's weight and the mud almost sent Horatio tumbling and sliding into the pit with her but he deftly grabbed the metal pole Calleigh had just been photographing and used it to stop him self from falling.

Ignoring the burning sensation's in both his arms and legs he concentrated on trying to heave Calleigh out of the pit. This feat he would have to do one his own because the ground by the rim of the hole was too slippery with mud for her to grab. That, matched with the fact that every time he tried to pull her up towards the top of the hold he, himself, began to slide, left it near impossible.

Heart thudding in his ears he looked down at Calleigh whose knuckles were white as she gripped his arm tightly. She looked into his eyes and he saw a type of desperation he thought he would never see in his best CSI "Horatio." She said her voice laced with fear "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

Horatio gripped her tighter and said "I'll never let you go."

Calleigh looked down the tears began to roll down here face, carving tracks in the mud, as she saw the fate that lay before her. Her arms burned as she tried to hold on but it didn't seem possible for much longer. She didn't want to die, not like this.

Horatio's fingers began to slip away from the pole and he knew that he would soon loose his own grip and send them both tumbling into the depths of the pit it he didn't do something "Calleigh, sweetheart" he started "Don't let go, hold on for just a little bit longer."

She nodded concentrated on keeping hold of his arm.

Suddenly the sound of a second Hummer entering the lot reached the duo's ears and Horatio looked over to see Ryan and Natalia stepping out of the car, looking confused but running over to him. When they both saw the sight before them Natalia gasped while Ryan bent over and stuck out his arm which Calleigh grabbed gratefully.

Together Ryan and Horatio hefted Calleigh over the side of the pit and onto the muddy earth. Ryan let go and allowed Horatio to take her up in his arms. For a moment Calleigh just sat there in his gentle grasp before the shock of how close she had come to death hit her. Horatio pulled her away from the edge as she sobbed shamelessly into her chest.

Horatio stroked the back of her head and whispered words of comfort into her ear and gently he took on of her bleeding hands and inspected the damage. There were multiple splinters pierce the soft white skin of her palm and a few more that extended into her fingers. He was surprised how well she was handling the pain she was no doubt in. Her inspected her other hand and saw similar damage had been done, Alexx would need to take a look when she arrived.

Still in Horatio's arms Calleigh looked up into his eyes and asked "Did you mean it when you said you'd never let me go?"

It was such a simple question and Horatio answered without thinking "Of course." He said and continued speaking "Calleigh Duquesne I would die for you."

That sentiment, while not completely surprising (the two CSI's trusted each other with their lives), but to hear it in words brought to the surface a whole new dimension of feeling for her boss "Thank you." She said and any further words went unspoken as Alexx walked hurriedly over to her.

Relinquishing his grasp on the mud spattered CSI Horatio helped her gently to her feet and stepped away to give Alexx some room "Let's get away from that damned hole and over to my truck." She said and they walked over, Horatio following the two women.

"Sit." Alexx commanded and Calleigh sat down grateful for the opportunity to sit down, her legs were still shaky from shock "Now I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt."

Calleigh nodded "I remember back from when I was a kid."

Alexx smiled and pulled out some alcohol wipes "First I'm going to try and get as much of this blood and dirt off as I can before I start pulling out the splinters."

Calleigh nodded again and was reassured when Horatio walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her "Talk to me." He said quietly and turned her face towards him so their eyes met.

Green eyes still shining with tears Calleigh met his cobalt blue ones and began to talk "I remember the first time we met." She started and a smile flickered across Horatio's face as he remembered the day fondly "I was in the ballistics lab reorganizing all the guns to how I wanted it and your former gun tech stormed in." she hissed in pain and closed her eyes for a moment, then continued "He blew a gasket and called you in here, demanding you fire me."

More stinging and burning in her hand as Alexx wiped away the blood "Keep talking sweetheart." Horatio said softly

Nodded Calleigh strained to hold back the tears and continued speaking "I was so scared that you would fire me." She admitted and Horatio laughed

"And miss out on having the best ballistics expert in Florida in my lab, I don't think so."

Calleigh smiled, it turned out more of a grimace because of the pain but she continued talking, realizing that it helped the pain go away "You told him that it was my lab and I could arrange it however I pleased."

"You're forgetting the part when he told me that you were an incompetent Barbie."

"Howwwwww" Calleigh said as how turned into a gasp of pain as Alexx pulled out the first splinter, conveniently ignoring the conversation unfolding in front of her "Did I forget that?" she said

"I told him that you knew more about guns than any person I had ever met."

"I remember now." Calleigh said "He stormed out and never came back."

Horatio smiled and a silence fell between them as Alexx continued to remove splinter after splinter from both of Calleigh's hands. After six minutes of tedious plucking and then wrapping of both hands and providing ice for the bruises on her arms from where Horatio had held her Alexx turned to the pair "You'll survive but it will be a couple of days before I even want you thinking about shooting a gun, those wounds will probably get infected as it is."

Calleigh sighed, that was going to be hard because her life _was _guns, how could she go two days without them?

Horatio on the other hand spoke up for her "That shouldn't be a problem."

Alexx laughed, as did Horatio after Calleigh elbowed him in the ribs "Not a problem for you maybe." She said and turned to look at the crime scene, not wanting to go near it.

Horatio seemed to sense this and as Alexx walked over to the body he turned and said "I'll drive you home."

"Home?" Calleigh said

"Yes." Horatio said "Relax, take a break. You deserve it after all that has happened."

"First no guns and no now work. I'm going to explode." She said

"I'll drive you home." Horatio said and smiled as Calleigh's expression was indignant.

"They're splinters, not a gunshot wound!" she protested

"For me?" he asked

Something about the way he said it gave her no choice but to agree "Fine." She said and headed towards his Hummer.

Horatio walked over to Ryan who asked "Is she okay?"

Horatio nodded "I'm forcing her to take the rest of the day off and I'm going to drive her home. It's bad for her hands, at least right now to be bent."

Ryan nodded "We'll take care of this" he paused considering his word choice "crime scene until you get back."

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe" he said and pulled out his sunglasses so he could drive Calleigh home "and remember to be careful."

Ryan nodded, turned back to Natalia and continued working.

Sliding into the drivers seat of his car Horatio turned to Calleigh who asked "What about the hummer?"

Horatio considered then answered "Mr. Wolfe or Ms. Boa Vista will drive it back to work and I'll swing by in it later, with dinner." He added, almost as an after thought.

Momentarily taken by surprise Calleigh nodded "Sure." She replied "That sounds nice, I suppose I owe at least that to the man who saved my life."

As they pulled onto the interstate Horatio turned to Calleigh "You never owe me anything."

* * *

**Ummm…yea….This idea came to me during the day and lucky for you (bad for me) I just had to write it down. So here you go! However this story ended up being longer than I thought and I now have a pile of homework I have to do so anyone who reads **_**Solace**_** you will get another chapter tomorrow! *Maybe today but don't count on it* **

**Also, do you want a second chapter? **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld **


	2. Everything She Know's About Guns

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are at a crime scene when something unexpected happens that puts Calleigh's life in danger. Can Horatio save her? **

**Authors Notes: A bit of a slow chapter but I needed a chapter to set things up for the rest of this fanfiction. Thanks to the overwhelming number of reviews I received from: **

**Sunshinebulletgirl muddpuppy19 calleigh16**

**Amythest Lily daxy arlene**

**Ladyd10 snnow6835 Pinkyster**

* * *

"Hey Ryan" Natalia said, calling across the muddy construction site to where Ryan was photographing a busted chain link fence "are you sure you didn't do this? This crime scene is cleaner than clean."

Ryan turned and made a face "No, I didn't do this but thanks for pointing out how I could be a potential murder suspect." And he started walking back across the site towards Natalia "There's nothing here, seriously, we've combed every inch of this dump."

"There's one place we haven't looked." She said as Ryan joined her underneath the tent and she looked pointedly at the hole where Calleigh had had almost died.

"No way. There's no possible way that you two are going near that hole after what happened to Calleigh." Alexx said looking up from the body of their Jane Doe "You're going to have to wait until a ladder gets here or something before I let either of you over there."

Both Ryan and Natalia laughed "Don't worry, no intentions of going over there until Horatio gets back from Calleigh's." Ryan said

"What is he bringing a twenty foot ladder with him?" Alexx asked "Just because he's here doesn't ment that you two can go gallivanting in that death trap."

"There's got to be a reason that Calleigh would start digging in a pile of dirt." Natalia commented

"Maybe she saw something that could be out murder weapon." Alexx said "He was shot two times, once to the back of the head and once to the heart."

"So he was shot execution style _and _once to the heart? Ryan asked

"It was overkill." Alexx replied "Well, I'm done here. Right now all I can tell you is our victim is female, in her mid, to late forties."

"Seriously?" Natalia said incredulously "She doesn't look a day over thirty."

"I am very serious." Alexx said "Now, if you want to help me move this body I can get her back to the morgue and get some more answers."

"Like whom this woman is." Ryan said

"Or" a new voice said and all three turned to see Horatio stepping out of his Hummer "who her killer is."

Ryan nodded "That didn't take long."

""You know Calleigh." Horatio said, masking the fact that he was disappointed at how quickly Calleigh shooed him away. Granted, this was Calleigh he had been dealing with and he might have been a little bit worried if she had acted any differently. He was being selfish, he concluded, Calleigh being annoyed at her banning from the lab (even if it was for a couple days) was what he expected, it was normal and normal was comfortable. At least for now Horatio would settle for normal, in the future however that was a different story. Shoving his personal emotions aside he walked over to the tent and joined the other members of his team.

"I want to get her back to the morgue and those two want to go into that damn hole. They think there might be something down there."

Horatio nodded "Makes sense, Calleigh saw something. Where's her camera?"

"It's sitting in my truck." Alexx said and then looked at Ryan "You going to stand there or help me move this woman?"

"Sorry." Ryan said and lent over to help her while Natalia walked over with Horatio to the van.

"Let's see what Calleigh saw in that dirt." Natalia said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes, lets." Horatio agreed and looked at the screen "Is that the grip of a gun?" he asked looking at the tiny picture on the screen.

Natalia zoomed in and although the image was grainy both she and Horatio could see that it was obviously the grip of a gun "We need that gun."

"How are we supposed to get down there without getting skewered?" she asked

Horatio looked around the construction yard and his eyes landed on something. That something was a ladder, easily twenty five feet long in length but still not long enough to reach from rim to the bottom of the pit "That's a start." He said together he and Natalia carried it over towards the pit "Now care Ms. Boa Vista, the ground is still slippery."

Making sure to be extra careful Natalia set the ladder down so that it was resting, vertically, on the bottom of the pit. It was all good, the rungs looked stable enough but there was a six foot drop to the first rung "That could be a problem." Ryan said as he joined the two a few feet from the edge of the hole.

"We're done processing the crime scene right?" Natalia asked

Ryan turned "Yes, why?"

"I have an idea." She said and hurried towards the Hummer. A few minutes later she had moved Ryan's Hummer so that it was parked two meters from the edge, forward facing. She retrieved a long coil of rope from the back and rejoined her coworker and boss at the edge of the pit.

"You're idea is…?" Ryan asked

"I see where you're going with this." Horatio said "Good work Ms. Boa Vista."

"Thank-you H." Natalia said with a smile

"What am I missing?" Ryan said, annoyed

"We are going to tie the rope to the front of the Hummer and then the other end is going to be tied around one of our waists. We climb down and viola, weapon is ours."

"And who is going to do that?" Ryan asked

"What? A little bit of mud has you scared Ryan?" Natalia asked "I'll do it." She said and began to tie the rope around her waist.

"Just don't let me fall." She said and started walking towards the edge of the pit.

* * *

Calleigh was frustrated.

Actually she was beyond frustrated.

It was barely past one in the afternoon and already she had photographed the perfect crime scene, almost died, had her life saved by a man for whom she had feelings that extend beyond friendship _and_ cleaned every gun in her house, twice. She was bored.

Bored and frustrated.

"Fuck." Calleigh said and put her head down on the cold kitchen counter. Her hands were throbbing painfully and she was pretty sure some gun grease had seeped past Alexx's bandages. There was a reason why she never took days off and suddenly she remembered why.

She needed to do something!

Anything!

Anything at all!

Nothing.

She really had nothing to do, hell, she didn't even know what was on T.V. at one in the afternoon. She couldn't go to the range and release her frustration because of her hands. Nor could she go back to the lab, Horatio had banned her, at least for today.

Cleaning her gun collection had not taken more than a few hours, it never did, even if her collection was quite extensive. If she didn't get something to do in the next few hours she was going to end up bashing her head into the wall. She needed a puzzle. She needed a gun to shoot. She needed something to take her mind off of her brush with death or else she would end up inside her own head and that was never, ever, a good thing.

Suddenly, to her enormous pleasure, her phone exploded into life and she read the caller ID as **ERIC** **DELKO** "Hey Eric, what's up?" she asked

"Calleigh!" he said "I heard about this morning , you okay?"

She sighed, she knew she should have expected this (especially from Eric) but nevertheless the question annoyed her "Yes, Eric, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said "Did you call me just to ask me how I was doing?"

"No, I know how much that would annoy you. I actually have a question for you."

"So shoot." she said, impatiently.

"Want to tell me about a gun?"

"Yes!" she said, practically jumping out of her chair and winced as her left hand connected with the edge of her chair.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly

Calleigh sighed, annoyed by his over protectiveness "Yes, Eric, I'm fine. Now talk about this gun."

"Alright, alright" he said laughing "Natalia got it from the bottom of the hole and we managed to ID it as a Crvena Zastava M57 pis-" he was cut off by Calleigh

"A Yugoslavian gun? That's rare and M57's are an older weapon." She said "Zastava is a very old gun company and from what I know about it they recently got their license approved for mass production of rifles. However not many Zastava's are here in the US so-" Now it was her turn to get cut off

"Wait, wait, wait Calleigh, slow down for a second. How do you know so much about this gun? I mean I was expecting you just to confirm what they file said."

"Maybe you should stop assuming things." She snapped, yes it was strange but she had written an entire paper on the craftsmanship of Yugoslavian weaponry for a paper way back when.

"Sorry." He apologized

"Look, because you are so obviously in a rush I'll give you the short version. This type of gun is rare to be in the United State so the killer was probably from one of the former Yugoslavian countries. More than likely Serbia but that's not definitive."

"Thanks Calleigh."

She hung up.

Serbian guns. That was something to think about. Standing up from her kitchen she hurried upstairs into her bedroom. Scanning the room she turned around and went into her study, office type thing and sat down in the office chair. This room had everything Calleigh had researched on every gun she had ever thought about buying along with documents on every major weapons company around the world. Not only that but this room contained various types of research she had ever had interest in. Scanning the room she saw a box labeled "Yugoslavia" and she smiled. Horatio could keep her at home but she couldn't stop her from working on this case.

Hefting the box off of the shelf she winced as her hands burned but ignored the pain and carried the box to her living room. She flipped open the lid and dove in.

* * *

**What do you think? Not too dramatic but it will get interesting, I promise! Anyway all information about Zastava guns was pulled from Wikipedia and Modern Firearms. I twisted some of the facts (rarity in the US) to fit my story but everything else is factual. **

**Thanks for reading: **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	3. Fortune Cookies and Infuriating Firearms

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to daxy, Pinkyster, Sea-Patrol-NCIS-freak and Amythest Lilly for reviewing my last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

* * *

_The intruder was silent as he lifted the window that would lead him into his next targets house. He had spent years planning this killing spree and when it was over he would return to his home country a billionaire. He would be a hero to the government. He would have taken his revenge. Hefting himself up and into the small room he was momentarily taken back as he realized that he was in a young child's bedroom. The small figure in the bed was lying still but he could tell from the breathing pattern that the child was awake._

"_Are you a monster." The small child asked from her bed, her brown eyes wide in terror._

_The intruder thought for a second and in that moment his gun weighed heavy in his hand but he thought of his own past and instead he pulled out a roll of duct tape and a set of handcuffs. In a swift movement he placed a piece of tape over the girl's mouth and cuffed her hands to the bed. That would keep her quite until his job was done._

"_I'm not the monster here." He whispered, his voice was thickly accented "I promise." He said and walked out of the room._

* * *

Darkness had long since cloaked Miami when Calleigh's doorbell rang, startling the blond CSI out of her reading. Looking up at the clock she was surprised to see that it was eight forty five, she had been absorbed in Yugoslavian firearms craftsmanship for over seven hours. The next thought that entered her mind was the fact that someone had rung her doorbell and she wasn't expecting anybody. With an aching hand she checked for her weapon before she stood up. There was a protesting in her muscles from the sudden movement after so long without even the slightest stretching.

Walking towards her front door she peered out of the peephole and was pleasantly surprised to see Horatio standing on her front porch holding a bag of, what she assumed and hoped was food "Horatio" she said with a smile as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to have dinner remember?" Horatio asked, looking at Calleigh in that infuriating way, as if he was trying to read her mind.

"Yes, of course." Calleigh said and stepped aside to let Horatio inside.

They walked into the living room and Horatio froze "Calleigh." He said and his voice was low and almost angry but not quite. As he surveyed the mess of papers, pictures, plastic 3-D replica's and news paper clippings that were scattered across the floor, sofa and armchair of Calleigh's living room "Is this your idea of not working?"

She turned on him "Horatio I tried. However after cleaning all of my guns and I mean _every _gun I have in this house of mine I was bored. Then Eric called and"

Horatio interrupted "So I have Eric to blame for your recovery today?"

She rolled her eyes "He asked me about the gun that Natalia pulled out of the death trap and well that's how all of this got started."

Horatio sighed "So tell me about the gun."

Calleigh's eyes lit up "It's a Zavasta."

Horatio just looked at her.

"Okay Zavasta guns are extremely well made but very rare anywhere that's not one of the former Yugoslavian countries. They are most popular in Serbia but that doesn't mean anything in terms of who our killer is."

"Hold on." Horatio said "Our victim was Serbian."

"That's not a coincidence." Calleigh said

"No it's not." Horatio agreed "What else do you know about these guns?"

Calleigh gestured around at the mess in front of them "All of that is everything I know."

Horatio smiled "Alright, before we dive into that mess let's eat." He said

"We're going to have to eat in the in the kitchen, if you don't mind standing up." She said sheepishly and walked into the kitchen with Horatio following her.

Horatio set up the containers of Chinese food whilst Calleigh grabbed paper plates and cups for the two of them "What do you want to drink?" she asked "I have orange juice, water, milk or whiskey."

Horatio's head turned "I didn't see you as a whiskey drinker."

Calleigh's laugh filled the small kitchen as she made to open the fridge but let out a hiss of pain as her hands burned. Horatio turned to her and was about to help her when she shot him a glare and he put his hands up in mock defeat and allowed her to open the fridge on her own "There's are a few things you don't know about me." She said and pulled out a container of hot sauce and set it down on the counter.

The next twenty minutes were filled with the sounds of clanking of silverware and the shuffling of containers as they ate. Finally the silence was broken by Calleigh who said "I never did thank you for what you did today."

"You never had to." Horatio replied

"I've been told it's bad luck not to thank the person who saves your life." She said with a smile

"Who told you that?" he asked looking into her shining green eyes

She just smiled and turned to refill her glass with water before turning back to him and taking a mouthful of fried rice. A comfortable silence descended on the duo as they continued eating but eventually their plates had been scraped clean and the only food left was the fortune cookies that came with the meal.

"You open yours first." She said and slid a neatly packaged cookie across the counter.

He opened it and a smile crossed his face "Do not seek happiness because it is right in front of you." He looked across the table and their eyes met, green looking into cobalt blue. Their gazes locked only for a second before he looked away, unsure of what had just happened between them "What does your say?"

She cracked her cookie in half and pulled out the slip of paper "Your future depends on your actions, like the wind blows the trees." She said with an air of mystery before putting both halves of the cookie in her mouth.

"Very lady-like." Horatio commented and mocked a wince of pain when Calleigh reached across the table and lightly smacked his arm.

"That's not very nice." She said, ignoring the growing pain in her hands.

"I beg your pardon ma'am." He replied

"You can make it up to me by telling me what you found out today about the case."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask." Horatio said "Our victim was a Serbian immigrant named Milica Androvic. She came here with her husband ten years ago before the borders were closed. Her husband died six years later from colon cancer and she moved down to Miami after his death. Ryan and Natalia went to her house, that's where she was murdered. However that crime scene is just as clean as the construction sight. Eric went over her phone records and the photographs from the crime scene, nothing extraordinary there either."

"So basically we got nothing."

"Basically yes, the only thing we have is the gun from the crime scene."

"And yet your keeping the ballistics expert at home." She said

"My ballistics expert almost died today."

"And?" she asked "It's not like I haven't almost died on other days."

"Calleigh" Horatio began but he was interrupted by his phone ringing "Caine." He said and listened for a moment "All right Eric, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said and hung up

Calleigh looked at him "I'm coming with you."

"You don't even know where I'm going." He said

"I doubt it's to meet up with Eric for drinks so I can only assume it's another crime scene. Another crime scene means more victims and I have no doubt that this scene will be as perfect as the last. This means that the only evidence we will have is more than likely going to be a gun. I am a gun expert, hence I will be coming with you. Also you're not taking my hummer without me."

Horatio knew there was no way to dissuade Calleigh from this so he just nodded "Let's go."

* * *

There was the crunch of tires on gravel as Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the crime scene, Horatio had driven (much to Calleigh protest) and reached the crime scene in record time. Stepping out of the crime scene and slamming the passenger side door behind her Calleigh looked at the small suburban house they had arrived. It was quaint, with the white picket fence and the oak tree that, on sunny summer days, would cast shade across the front lawn. The house was painted a baby blue color but the recent rain storm had carved tracks in the mud spattered front of the house.

As Calleigh made her way up the cracked concrete sidewalk she saw Barbie's, a pink paddling pool, a slide set and various other toys scattered across the path. A sinking feeling rose in her heart as she walked up the steps and into the house, children's toys meant a child lived there and so far no one had said anything about living victims. Crossing the threshold into the house, Horatio and Calleigh looked in on the colorful walls and artfully decorated rooms of the Spopovic residence.

Milo and Dana Spopovic had emigrated from Serbia in 1988 to escape the impending chaos. Whilst escaping they lost all of their possessions and arrived in the United States with nothing more than the clothes on their back and sixty dollars. However over the past twelve years the two had turned their lives around. Dana was an interior designer while Milo owned his own landscaping company and in 2004 their daughter Kayleigh Spopovic had been born.

Pictures of the happy family adorned the wall to Calleigh's right as she walked up the stairs, the facts of this family sounding so similar to Milica's was eerie. At the top of the stairs she could see the master bedroom, now crime scene, with Ryan and Eric processing it at the end of her hall to the left. Directly in front of her was the bathroom and at the other end of the hallway light radiated from a magenta painted room.

Calleigh turned to Horatio but before she could ask he shook his head "Our killer cuffed the girl to her bed and gagged her with duct tape." A wave of relief radiated through her at this news but at the same time another question arose, why wouldn't he just kill the girl as well? "Natalia is in with her now but the girls not talking."

"I'll go." Calleigh said at once and turned right down the hallway while Horatio turned left and went into the crime scene. Walking inside the room Calleigh saw Natalia sitting next to Kayleigh who was crying and wouldn't let Natalia anywhere near her.

The two women's eyes locked and they silently communicated what the plan was. Natalia stood up and walked quietly out of the room while Calleigh stood where she was. Once Natalia was gone Calleigh spoke "Hi." Her tone was soft and she crouched down, bringing herself down to Kayleigh's level.

The girl looked at the new person in her room and her eyes instantly flashed to the badge. Seeing this Calleigh unclipped it and put it down on the bed where Kayleigh's small hand reached out and grabbed it. After a moment of careful inspection the brown haired girl looked up at Calleigh "You're a cop."

"That's right." Calleigh nodded "I'm here to make sure the person that hurt your mommy and daddy don't come back and hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Fear flashed into the girls eyes "He told me he wasn't the monster." She said quietly "Then he tied me up and I couldn't talk. I got really scared. Then I heard my mommy screaming and there were two bangs, like in the TV. Shows my daddy watches."

Calleigh nodded and moved around to the side of the bed so she was sitting next to the girl on the bed "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Kayleigh shook her head violently and tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Slowly, Calleigh reached out with one arm and pulled the girl into her, at this gesture the small child broke down sobbing into Calleigh's chest "It's okay." Calleigh repeated over and over again as the girl continued to cry.

Finally with her sniffles subsiding the girl pulled herself off of Calleigh's chest "He had a funny voice." She said and started to hiccup.

"Funny how sweetheart?" Calleigh asked

"He sounded like my daddy."

At this precise moment Horatio walked in "Hey Kayleigh. Do you mind if I borrow my friend here for a second?"

Kayleigh shook her head "Can I hold your badge?" she asked quietly

Calleigh nodded "You can keep it safe for me."

Stepping outside of the little girls earshot Calleigh asked "Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing useful at this crime scene either."

"How about a weapon?"

Horatio nodded "It appears to be the same one that killed the parents, another Zavasta by the markings."

"Horatio I'm beginning to think that this is someone with a grudge against Serbian immigrants. The only thing that doesn't add up is that Kayleigh told me that the attack sounded just like her dad."

"So a Serbian with a grudge against other Serbians?" Ryan asked, joining the two at the other end of the hallway "This keeps getting more and more twisted."

"That, Mr. Wolf, is only the half of it." Horatio said

* * *

It was late, or was it early?

For the past two hours Calleigh had been working in her lab, much to Horatio's protest, trying to pull anything off of the two guns. After using every trick in her book Calleigh had only been able to confirm that the two guns in her possession were indeed the murder weapons for their various cases. She looked up at the sound of someone entering her lab and was appreciative to see Horatio carrying two cups of coffee.

He set one down next to her and asked "What did you find?"

"Not a single thing. No prints, no unusual markings, nothing that would help me identify this guns owner. It's not even registered, not that that's a surprise or anything." She said agitatedly. She had been agitated ever since the crime scene where she had no choice but to watch as Kayleigh was forced to go with child services. Her heart had ached for the crying girl as she was torn away from the blond CSI and taken into a black government car.

"This crime scene is cleaner than clean so it's no surprise the gun is clean as well." Horatio said gently, shaking Calleigh out of her memory.

"I know, I was just hoping that I could get _something_ from them. Both guns had only enough ammo in them to kill the number of victims we have which tells us that our killer had a plan and was confident that he could pull it off."

"That's something and something is more than nothing." He said "Why don't you go down to Alexx, get you bandages changed and then go home, get a few hours sleep them come back at eight and don't worry" he said, seeing the protest cross her face "Eric, Natalia and Ryan are doing the same thing."

"You're going home right?" she asked, looking at him "You look more worn out than I do."

Horatio nodded, although he knew he probably would only catch an hour or so nap on his couch "I'll even let yourself drive home."

It took Calleigh about five minutes to pack her things up and replace the guns back in the evidence bags and put away the necessary paperwork "Night handsome." She said and left Horatio standing in the dark ballistics lab alone. The sudden emptiness pressed in on him from all sides and he felt like he was suffocating. He was an emotional mess with no way of untangling the knots of emotions he was feeling at the present the words _"Night handsome."_ Ringing in his ears.

Over the years Horatio had dated a few women but none of them made him feel quite like Calleigh did when they were together. Running a hand through his flaming red hair he let out a small sigh of frustration at himself. What he had done at the crime scene he would have done for any of his CSI's in a heartbeat but the way he had so easily comforted Calleigh, so willingly let her cry on his shoulder was something else altogether. The flare of annoyance (or was it jealousy) at Eric for talking to Calleigh that after noon was a new phenomenon for him as well.

Walking out the lab he watched the elevator doors slide shut on Calleigh and Natalia who were chatting as they left the lab. He, however, would not be leaving any time soon and with this in mind he walked to his office. Piles of paperwork sat on his desk along with a few letters and the flashing light next to his phone indicated he had a message awaiting his attention.

Sinking into his chair he could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him and Horatio knew that he would only last a few hours before the couch would be looking incredibly comfortable. Somehow he managed to keep his attention focused on the mindless paperwork for an hour before he lay down on the black couch. Removing his jacket he used it as a pillow and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Another few murders, another perfect crime scene. This killer is smarter than any of the CSI's anticipated. Anyway Horatio and Calleigh obviously have some unresolved tension and emotions to deal with along with a rapidly increasing body count from a still unidentified killer. Any and all reviews are welcome!**

**Also as a side note I loved my college visit this weekend, for all that care. I really just cant wait until I get all my essays in and all of that out of the way. **

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Coming up the killer is closer than the CSI's think. **_

**AllOverTheWorld**


	4. Arson, Arson is No Fun

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to sunshinebulletgirl, dollydarwloo, ajay1960, Pinkyster and Amythest Lily for all reviewing. **

* * *

The smell of smoke filled Calleigh's lungs as her eyes snapped open in panic. Coughing and heaving she tried to find some semblance of clean air but every time she inhaled her lungs burned. Her eyes watered uncontrollably as she reached blindly for her phone and at the same time tried to untangle her self from her bed covers. Finally, as her feet met the carpeted floor her hands landed on that precious device and she flipped it open and dialed, not the number she should have but the number of the one person who was always there to save her. Horatio.

Coughing and retching Calleigh made it to the closed bedroom door and it was now, as the heat washed over her that she realized she might be trapped. Her mind flashing back to the second grade when they had been given the instruction on fire safety, she put the back of her hand to the metal door knob. To her relief it was warm but not hot indicating that she could open it and not get engulfed by flames. As she put her phone to her ear her world began to spin and she tried to take one solid step out of the room without passing out.

No answer.

Why, of all the times Calleigh needed him to pick up he didn't? Her world was spinning faster and faster, every step she took. One moment her feet were on the stairs, the next the stairs were above, her or so it seemed. She redialed Horatio's number when she was half-way down the stairs, gripping the railing with one hand and her phone with the other.

"Caine." He said groggily, clearly her phone call had woken him up.

She tried to speak, tried to form words but her mouth was dry and her lungs felt like they were being cooked every time she inhaled "Hor-"she managed to gag out before a coughing fit over came her and she stumbled down the rest of the stairs and her foot landed in a pool of something, something that smelled like gasoline.

Through watering eyes Calleigh saw yellow-orange flames dancing around her every which way. Looking left she saw a wall of fire and into her kitchen she also saw a wall of flames. Her only option was right and that was where she headed. Black spots began to pop into her field of vision as she heard Horatio say "Calleigh? Calleigh are you okay?"

She couldn't answer, her body wouldn't let her. Finally she was at her back door but she felt the strength seeping out of her faster than she could manage and she knew that it would only be seconds before the flames caught up with her and burn her alive "Fire." She choked out her hand grasping desperately at the door knob, trying to open it.

Out of the corner of her eye Calleigh saw a tendril of fire catch on to the pool of, what she assumed was, gasoline and watched as it began racing ever faster towards her. A tear streaming down her face, Calleigh rammed the back door with all her strength and was relieved when it sprung open. Half running, half falling, Calleigh stumbled out the back door and collapsed onto the cool green grass of her back yard. All of her strength was gone as she lay there coughing and gasping for air with her phone still clutched in her hand.

The cool dawn air rushed into her lungs but it wasn't enough, her lungs still burned and she was till perilously close to the flames. If she didn't move soon she would still get burned. Mustering all the energy she had Calleigh began to crawl away from her house, but her legs were shaking too badly and her hands were bleeding and stinging where the smoke had wormed its way past the bandages.

Suddenly a set of hands was picking her up off her grass and the voice of a masked firefighter said "I've got you ma'am!" and he turned, carrying Calleigh out of her back yard.

Through the hazy combination of smoke and tears Calleigh saw two fire trucks and an ambulance parked in various positions outside her house and blocking most of the streets. Her lungs still burned, although not as bad, as the firefighter carried her over to the waiting ambulance and set her down on the waiting gurney. Instantaneously the medics slipped a gas mask around her mouth and she took in a breath of pure, sweet oxygen.

However it was too much for her lungs and she broke out into a fit of coughing and spluttering as she tried to gasp for air "Ma'am we need you to let go of the phone." A voice said somewhere to her left but she refused to listen.

Her lungs needed air! They burned as she tried again and again to get one solid breath of air in but to no avail. Black dots exploded across her field of vision and she sank back down against the gurney, unable to fight the darkness any longer. Then, suddenly, amidst the burning sensation in her chest she felt her lungs open slightly and she was able to take a full breath of air. The relief it provided was instant and slowly the world stopped spinning.

"Ma'am." That same damn voice said "I need you to let go of the phone."

She shook her head still not able to get enough air to speak and too weak to pull of the oxygen mask if she could have. Still trying to breathe regularly Calleigh felt a set of hands close around her still tender and bruised wrist and start to pry her hand open. Pain shot through her arm as her wrist exploded in pain as the young paramedic held to hard on it, trying to wrench the phone out of her hand.

Squirming in agony Calleigh tried to tell him to stop but she only succeeded in knocking the oxygen mask off her face leaving her gasping for air. Somewhere, it seemed as if everything was happening very far away from her the hands on her wrist let go and the phone tumbled from her grasp, shattering into pieces on the concrete floor "Damn it Jonny, get in the front and be ready to drive. You are not helping her, if she had wanted to hold onto the phone you should have let her do it." A voice said angrily

The oxygen mask was replaced over her mouth and she found it easier to breath, although things were still fuzzy and distant "Sorry about my partner the ma'am." the same, once angry, voice said except now it was calm and she heard the slightest Irish accent "We're going to have to take you to the hospital to get checked out." said the kind Irish EMT.

Calleigh tried to groan but broke out into a spasm of coughing after which she heard the familiar voice of Horatio over the cacophony of sirens and shouting firemen "Sir!" The EMT said and stuck out an arm blocking Horatio from grabbing Calleigh's hand "We need to get her to a hospital."

"I'm coming with you." Horatio said and his voice sound so dangerous and his eyes flashed a warning the EMT didn't argue with him but instead moved aside, allowing Horatio to step inside the ambulance and then slamming the doors behind the red haired Lieutenant.

Calleigh was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness as the ambulance's sirens wailed and its horn honked ignorant drivers out of the way. Her breathing had regulated somewhat but her chest still felt like it was on fire and her wrist ached painfully where the other EMT had grabbed it as he tried to pry her phone out of her hands. She felt the gentle pressure of Horatio's hands taking one of her own and he said "Stay with me sweetheart."

Her eyes flitted to his and he smiled a gentle smile that was doing a better job of hiding his relief that she was alive than Horatio had hoped "You're going to be fine." He reassured her as she broke out into a fit of coughing and he rubbed her back when she sat upright easing the coughs out of her but this time they would not let up and she fell backwards into the waiting darkness.

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital and the back doors to the ambulance were flung open and a sort of organized chaos ensued. Nurses and doctors rapidly exchanged information about Calleigh as she was rolled into the ER, Horatio by her side the entire time. He knew what the numbers meant and he knew that she needed oxygen as soon as possible. He wanted, needed, to stay with her the entire time but a tall, black haired doctor blocked his path "I'm sorry sir, you're going to need to wait out here."

Horatio nodded, frozen to the spot.

* * *

An hour later Horatio still waited but now he had been joined by Natalia, Ryan, Eric and Frank, all of whom he had called as soon as he felt he could function again. No one knew much of anything except that the fire had been declared arson. The head firefighter, whom Horatio knew well, had called him about forty five minutes ago and told him that the fire had started in the living room. Whoever had set it had spread gasoline around most of the first floor and part of the second floor before using a cheap lighter to start it.

After Horatio had shared this news with the others Eric said "Someone tried to deliberately kill Calleigh."

Horatio nodded "I don't think it's a coincidence that it started in the living room." The others just looked at him blankly, not understanding so he explained "All of Calleigh's information about the Zavasta guns was in her living room. Our only lead on that case was in her living room."

Eric suddenly felt very guilty, he had been the one to get Calleigh started on the guns so it was his fault that someone had almost killed her. He needed to get out of the sterile white washed walls of the hospital and its suffocating silence. Fortunately an escape option presented itself almost at once. Horatio's firefighter friend had called and told him that he scene was ready for the CSI's to process. Frank volunteered to go back and get started on the basis that Horatio would update him as soon as possible. Ryan and Eric also volunteered to go while Natalia and Horatio decided to stay and wait.

About ten minutes after the departure of Ryan, Eric and Frank a nurse dressed in a black shirt and Elmo scrub pants walked into the waiting room. Everyone's heads snapped up, each person hoping it was news about their friend or loved one. Luckily for Horatio and Natalia it was their turn to get relief as the nurse said "Friends and Family for Calleigh Duquesne."

Together Horatio and Natalia stood up and walked out to the nurse "Ms. Duquesne is in room 320. Her lungs suffered minor damage to them from the smoke but other than that she looks to be okay. We are going to keep her here until the end of the day and if the doctors think it is alright them we will release her."

Horatio let out a sigh of relief and both CSI's followed the nurse to the elevator, down the hall and into Calleigh's room. Not to anyone's surprise she was awake and although she looked tired and in pain she seemed to be doing fine. Natalia excused her self by saying that she would call the others so as to give the two a moment alone.

Taking a seat by her bed Horatio asked "How do you feel?"

Calleigh shrugged and reached up to pull the oxygen mask off her face so she could talk "My throat burns like hell and my chest still feels like it's one fire but-" she broke off and replaced the mask over her mouth. Her voice was dry and wheezy, like she had been deprived of water of days on end.

"Take your time." Horatio said and placed a hand over one of Calleigh's own pale hands.

Once she felt ready Calleigh continued "How'd the fire start?" she asked

"Someone broke into your house, spread gasoline around it and used a lighter to set it on fire."

"I think it's a sign." She said with a grim smile.

"What, that I should never let you out of my sight?" Horatio replied

She glared at him but her eyes shone and he knew she was playing around "No, that someone wants me dead."

"I won't let that happen." Horatio said darkly and a somber silence fell between the two as Calleigh's breathing filled the room.

Then Horatio's phone went off and he pulled it out "What is it Eric?" he asked

"_We've got a suspect here, a sixteen year old kid who is saying some guy with a weird accent came up to him last night and told him to set Calleigh's house on fire." _

"Can he give a description?" Horatio asked

"_No but H, this kid's got pictures. At least a dozen, of Calleigh all from yesterday afternoon." _

"What?" Horatio asked his voice tainted with anger

"_Yea, says the man who paid him to burn down the house told him to make sure he got the living room, or at least the papers in the living room. He says the man gave him the pictures so he could find which house to burn." _

"Alright, take him in and book him but keep him there. Get him a sketch artist as soon as possible to see if he can give us anything. In the meantime process the pictures and see if we can get anything from them."

"_Sure thing H, how's Calleigh?" _

Horatio looked at Calleigh who was looking at him intently, trying to figure out what was being said "She's okay." He said.

"_That's good. Talk to you later H." _

Horatio hung up the phone and looked up at Calleigh who asked "What happened?"

"They got a suspected except he's saying that he was paid by someone with a foreign accent to burn down your house. The man gave him specific instructions to get everything in the living room first and Calleigh" he said and she looked at him "he was watching you all of yesterday afternoon."

"What?" she asked confused

Horatio nodded "The suspect had pictures of you in your house reading the files, us eating together, everything."

"The house across from me is empty." She said "Tell them to check there for trace."

Horatio nodded "We will."

At this moment Natalia re-entered the room "Horatio, Frank called me and said that he needs you back at Calleigh's house."

Sighing Horatio nodded "Alright." He turned to Calleigh "I'll be back tonight before they release you."

Calleigh nodded watched as he walked out of the room leaving her and Natalia to figure out how to spend the rest of the morning.

* * *

_The sun was well over the palm trees when the man jimmied open the lock to Dejan's apartment. The gun in his hand was a small weapon, much smaller than he would normally use but he had a limited supply of weapons. Pushing the door open ever so slightly he saw the T.V was on and the occupant of the apartment was so absorbed in the mindless poison he didn't noticed the intruder step across the threshold. _

_He walked as quiet as a ninja and was right behind the man before Dejan realized he was no longer alone. He whirled around but was to late, a single gunshot echoed around the apartment, matched perfectly with the T.V. so it seemed that nothing had happened. _

_Looking down at the lifeless corpse in front of him the intruder smiled as he saw that yet another of his marks was done. The next problem was the blood spatter on the front of his body suit. Sighing he made sure the gun was print and other debris free before walking out of the apartment and into the blazing sunshine. _

_He didn't know why he left his gun behind, it's not like that stupid gun expert could trace it back to him anymore, although she had come very close with all that paperwork on Yugoslavian guns. It had cost him a pretty penny but he had taken care of that problem. _

* * *

**Wow! Look at you, you lucky devils. You guys got two updates in one day. Anyway, this killer's a little bit of a creeper isn't he? Stalking Calleigh and all, then he tries to killer her? Messed up I tell you. So, what do you think? Also I promise Calleigh wont be in the hospital long! **

_**Coming Up:**_

_**Horatio and Calleigh sit down and have a chat. Does he tell her how he feels? Does she tell him how he makes her feel? Does she tell him why she called him instead of 9-1-1? **_

**AllOverTheWorld **


	5. Admittance and Errors

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to elislin, Pinkyster, Amythest Lilly, muddpuppy19 and sunshinebulletgirl for all reviewing! Also for anyone that read **_**Ultimate Sacrifice**_** I have decided to add an optional second chapter (for those of you that want a happy ending). **

* * *

"I can protect myself." Calleigh said indignantly, looking around the poorly decorated apartment that would be doubling as her safe house "There's only one entrance and no windows, the only way anyone's getting in here is through that door. Not that they'll be able to get past the front desk with all the security you've got down there."

"I'm staying." Horatio said in a tone that was supposed to end this argument but of course, Calleigh only used is as fuel for the fire.

"There is a killer out there who has already murdered three people, it won't be long before he kills again and the media gets a hold of this. I can see it now _Serbian Psychopath Strikes Again_, they'll have a field day with it. Unless you get out of here and start trying to figure out a lead, I can" she was forced to stop her tirade as her lungs decided to momentarily fail her and she broke out into a fit of coughing.

"I'm sure you're going to be very scary, coughing the intruder away." Horatio replied dryly.

Calleigh glared at him and sat down on the grubby sofa as she continued to struggle for breath. Horatio made a motion to come over and help her but a second glare from her emerald green eyes stopped him in his tracks. She continued to heave and gasp for a few moments later before her brain won the debate to breathe or not to breathe and a rush of fresh, albeit slightly foul smelling, air. Turning back to Horatio she said "You know I'm right."

The CSI part of Horatio knew that she was right and that part of him tended to be the more dominant one but this was not one of the those times. Right now that part of him that had almost seen a coworker die. First it had been at the hands of a killer construction sight and second at the hands of, well as of right now he didn't know who or what and until he did know she wasn't leaving his sight. All of the thoughts currently racing around Horatio's brain, jockeying for position as most important all led him back to the same conclusion. That conclusion was that a life without Calleigh Duquesne would be physically impossible for him to handle and that he would go to _any _lengths to prevent that from ever being the case. Even if that meant baring his soul for her to judge.

"Calleigh." He said and she instantly noticed the change of tone in his voice, it was softer and for the first time in her life Calleigh heard the faintest trace of fear in the underlying echoes of his voice "Calleigh, I know that you are more than capable defending yourself against any person that tries to enter this apartment."

"Then why-"she started but stopped at the look in his eyes, a desperate pleading for her to let him speak before he lost his nerve.

"I can't let you die." He said simply "I can't let you die knowing that I didn't do everything in my power to stop it. And you know that I have absolute faith in everything that you do, it's the rest of the world I don't trust because no matter how many crazies we put away there are always ten more who are smarter and more dangerous than the last. I may only be human but I would rather die than let anyone of those people hurt you."

Calleigh didn't know what to say, or more precisely words seemed to escape her at the moment. While for a brief moment Horatio feared that he had said the wrong thing as he saw her eyes begin to sparkle and shine with tears "I'm sorry." He began, guilt and regret coursing through him, that was until she looked at him and asked:

"What for?"

"I upset you." He said hastily

She shook her head and her long blond lock swung and as they did the dim lamp light caught them causing them to glow "You could never upset me." She said "When I was back in my house" she started "I knew I could only make one phone call."

"And you called me."

She nodded.

"Why didn't you call 911?" he asked gently

She looked at him "Because if I was going to die the last thing I wanted to hear was your voice, not some 911 operator."

Those words would forever be held in his heart as Horatio moved from the grubby plastic table to the not much better couch. Wrapping his arms around the blond CSI's slightly smaller form he held her and his heart soared as she whispered "Horatio, I love you."

Their two bodies shifted in sync as they repositioned themselves and this time their lips met and an explosion of passion erupted from it. Granted this wasn't how Calleigh had pictured kissing Horatio, for some reason she had always pictured it happening in her lab but until she could get there this run down, disgusting safe house would have to do. Horatio's hands maneuvered their way into Calleigh's hair, tenderly holding her to him while her hands wrapped around his muscular shoulders, seemingly entangling the two of them.

Finally they had to break apart for air, which for Calleigh did not come easily. Her first inhalation contained a large strand of her own hair which stuck to the back of her throat and cause her to gag incessantly until Horatio pulled it out. Her second, slightly more desperate breath sent a small wave of relief into her lungs but the familiar burning sensation was back and it took another six or seven breaths to completely calm her down. All the while Horatio's hand had been on her back, stabilizing her and coaxing the air into and out of her lungs.

"Well" he said and a smile crossed his face "We're going to have to hold off on that until you can handle it."

"Don't flatter yourself handsome." She said and smiled

Suddenly Horatio's phone erupted into life and he groaned slightly as he pulled it out muttering 'perfect timing' as he did so "Caine here." He said

"_Listen H, the kid told us everything and, lucky for us, the pictures had some prints on it." Eric blurted into the phone _

"Did you get a match?" Horatio asked

"_No such luck in AFIS but Natalia is running them through INTERPOL and every other database she can think of as we speak. However Ryan and I are on our way to another crime scene, our killer has murdered another immigrant. Alexx is already there and said this time the killing was a little sloppier so maybe our luck is changing." _

"Maybe Eric, maybe." Horatio said "I'm going to stay with Calleigh for now, I think it is best that our killer assume that his little exploration into arson actually did something. For now do your best to act like Calleigh is seriously injured."

"_Why?" Eric asked, confused _

"If our killer thinks that Calleigh will no longer be a problem then he may get more confident and do something a little riskier." Horatio explained

"_Is there something riskier then setting a CSI's house on fire?" Eric asked _

"I'm sure there's something." Horatio replied "For now though we want to see if we can draw him out into the open. Keep me informed." He said and hung up.

Calleigh looked at him "Another victim?" she asked

"Yes." Horatio said and seeing the worried look in her eyes he added "The doctor specifically instructed you not to put unnecessary stress on yourself."

"I'm a CSI, stress is practically a job requirement." She said

"Let's see if I can help with that." Horatio said and once again there lips met.

This kiss lasted almost as long as the last one except it came to a rather abrupt end when Horatio's phone once again rang "Caine." He practically growled into the receiver.

"_Whoa there Horatio." Frank said "What ever I interrupted I'm sorry but someone has breach out security and is roaming loose in the building. We found Office Mitchell tazed on the ground in the alley so be careful." _

Horatio nodded "Thanks Frank." He said and slid his phone back into his pocket while at the same time pulling Calleigh off the couch and towards the bedroom.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused as Horatio pushed her inside the bedroom and closed the door, separating them.

Through the wood Horatio explained that someone had breeched their security perimeter and they were currently roaming around the apartment building unaccounted for.

"Let me out of the bedroom." She said "I thought we talked about this."

Even now Horatio couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness, it was just so Calleigh. Before he could respond his attention was drawn to the door handle of the apartment door which was shaking, as if someone was trying to break in "Calleigh." He whispered

"Horatio." She replied, unaware of what he was seeing "In case you didn't know I am actually a decent shot."

"Calleigh get into the bathroom." He said "And have your gun ready." As he finished speaking the door swung open.

* * *

**I'm evil, I know. **

**Anyway I hope I did those characters's justice as they professed their love for each other. **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_

**P.S. **

**I'm sorry I've been behind on replying to reveiws, life has gotten super crazy right now (I'm trying to prepare for the twenty two people that are coming to my not so big house for Thanksgiving.)**


	6. She Says Super Glue

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to sunshinebulletgirl, muddpuppy19, snow6835, daxy, Pinkyster, ajay1960, Calleigh16, elislin and lusiana88 for reviewing, they make my day!**

* * *

As the door swung open there were simultaneous shouts of:

"Put your weapon down and let me see your hands!" by an officer who looked like he was trying to be authoritative but ended up just looking more nervous than anything else.

And "Put you gun down!" which was shouted by Horatio Caine who was standing defensively in front the bedroom door.

Unfortunately for Horatio his badge was lying underneath the sofa and out of sight, where it had been kicked in the attempt to get Calleigh away from possible danger at the front door. This left him armed and unable to identify himself to the already nervous officer and realizing this Horatio decided it was probably best just to comply with the orders given until he could prove who he was "My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He said calmly, in a last ditch effort to not let this go any farther.

"Right" the officer snorted "and I'm the mayor. Now put your gun on the ground slowly!"

Sighing Horatio reprimanded himself for being so careless with his badge, he was after all still on duty but nevertheless he lowered his weapon to the ground and kicked it away "Now turn around, face the wall and put your hands above your head." He instructed and made his way over to Horatio.

Now for Calleigh, who had (for once) listened to Horatio all of this sounded like muffled shouting so she simply held her gun at the ready, and trained on the door (after all Horatio was a big boy and could handle himself).

Doing as the officer instructed Horatio put his hands against the wall, almost laughing at the irony of the situation but at the same time hoping that Calleigh didn't come out to see what was going on because he had a feeling that this cop might be a little bit trigger happy at the moment. He felt the cold steel of the handcuffs bite into his skin and as the officer turned him around he said "If you look under the couch you will see a Miami Dade PD badge."

"Shut it smartass." The cop said and pushed Horatio out of the stingy room and into the hallway where, to Horatio's relief he saw Frank Tripp at the other end. Frank, turning at the sound of a door being opened and closed looked in confusion at the sight of Horatio in cuffs and immediately asked the young officer

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He was in the room, he had a gun." The officer explained, still sure in his arrest but not as confident and his voice shook a little.

"Do you know who this is?" Frank asked angrily but Horatio could hear the undertone in his voice that betrayed the fact he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"No sir."

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, now why don't you uncuff him and stop embarrassing yourself any further."

The officer's face fell and Horatio felt bad for the poor officer as he undid his cuffs "Sorry, sir, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh, who had exited the bathroom as soon as she heard silence walked out into the hallway just in time to see Horatio being uncuffed and she too allowed a look of confusion to flash in her eyes as she asked "What the hell-"

Horatio turned to Calleigh and said "This officer acted according to protocol when he sees a suspect, armed."

Calleigh turned to look at the cop then at Horatio "You didn't tell him your name, show him your badge?" she asked slightly confused still.

"It was knocked out of sight." He explained and all the while the Officer stood there, his face red as a beach tan gone wrong and looking down at his shoes. Horatio saw this and turned to Frank and Calleigh "Give me a moment."

Frank nodded and lead Calleigh back into the apartment leaving Horatio with the young officer out in the hallway "Look, Lieutenant, sir, I'm really sorry about all of this." The officer stuttered, preparing the get shouted at.

"What's your name son?" Horatio asked

The officer looked stunned at the softness of Horatio's voice "Um, Officer Ryan Taylor sir."

"Well Officer Taylor you have no reason to be apologizing for what your conduct."

"But I arrested you sir."

"I can assure you that's not the first time I have been in cuffs and probably wont be the last, this line of work does come back to bit you eventually."

Officer Taylor let out a shaky laugh and Horatio added "Why don't you get back to checking rooms, there still could be a suspect in this building."

"Yes sir." He said and disappeared up a flight of stairs while Horatio reentered the apartment where Calleigh and Frank were talking.

Seeing his entrance Calleigh turned to him, her eyes shining "So, arrested by a newbie. That's a story." She said "Where is your badge?" she added

Horatio indicated to the sofa and Frank raised a questioning eyebrow "Do I want to know?"

Calleigh punched his arm and Horatio laughed "I set it down on the coffee table and in the rush to get her away from the door I knocked the table which sent it under the sofa."

"Alright" Frank said, not quite sure what to believe but deciding to accept this and walked out of the room "Call if you need anything, or get arrested again."

After the door shut Horatio turned to look at Calleigh, whose eyes were still shining "Did me getting cuffed and dragged out of her amusing you that much?" he asked

She laughed as they made their way back to the couch "No, the prospect of getting to shoot somebody to save you was much more exciting."

"Of course, ever the gun addict." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Hey, I prefer expert but-"she trailed off as she bent down to grab Horatio's badge from under the couch were it still lay "We might have to start super gluing this to you." She said handing it to him

Horatio just laughed.

* * *

Natalia sighed, she was drowning in trace and lab work from finger prints to analyzing crime scene photos, it was going to be a long night. Normally she wouldn't have any problem with working long nights at CSI but the prospect of all of her hard work going down the drain to a perfect crime scene was not something she enjoyed. Perfect crime scenes meant no forensics and as far as anyone was concerned that just wasn't possible and that gave Natalia an idea.

After scanning the fingerprints from the photos and setting them to run through everything she could find and setting up the blood so she could test it she called a friend back in D.C. Granted this was more of someone she had stumbled across whilst with the FBI and had gone for a few drinks with but still, this was a Forensics expert and that's what Natalia needed. More specifically she knew that Abby Scuito had experience in 'perfect crime scenes.' So when Abby picked up Natalia was delighted "Abby Scuito." Was the response

"Abby, this is Natalia Boa Vista."

"Natalia!" Came Abby's delighted cry "How are you."

Natalia laughed "I'm fine, listen I just need to ask you a quick question."

"Sure, shoot."

"What do you know about perfect crime scenes?"

Abby laughed "Technically there is no such thing but I worked a case with LA NCIS where this guy wore a suit that actually picked up all dust particles and such from a crime scene, leaving nothing. Nothing in sense that there was nothing there but he actually left a void where we could see his foot size etcetera."

"Wow, Abby, thanks! That's super helpful!" Natalia practically gushed

"No problem, hey if your ever back in DC lemme know and we can get some drinks."

"Definatly Abby, thanks again." Natalia said and hung up

At that exact moment the fingerprints got a match and she turned to see the name **Dejan Sabtanovic **along with a picture of a twenty one year old male, who had come through Miami International Airport a little over a year ago and had dropped off the grid. He did however have a last known address and she knew that Horatio would needed this as soon as possible.

"Hey, Horatio, I got a name and a last known address for the fingerprints."

"_Great, can I have them both please?" _

"Of Course" Natalia said and rattled off the name and address to him "And I may have a way to prove he was there, I just need to check over some photographs of the crime scene."

"_Keep working then Ms. Boa Vista." He said and hung up _

Natalia smiled to herself and turned back to process the blood.

* * *

**Well, short and sweet but I hope that you enjoy! School is getting tougher and it is demanding more and more of my attention, just like these stories. Never fear I will continue to update as regularly as I can. Will they find Dejan? **

**Also: **

**How is Abby saved in the episode where she goes to LA? **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	7. So Close

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to elislin and Pinkyster for reviewing. **

* * *

Calleigh was upset, being restrained in this tiny little apartment was god damn infuriating to her. She felt like a caged animal with nothing left to do but pace agitatedly. Horatio wasn't letting her come to Dejan Sabtanovic's last known address, no matter how much she protested. He had tried to reason with her by saying how because this guy had tried to kill her already. Of course she countered with the fact that he was more interested in the information about guns that she had in her living room and the rest of the fire was overkill. It was only after he had threatened to cuff her to the radiator until he came back that she finally settled, unwillingly.

Turning away from Frank, Horatio walked towards the bedroom door and knocked "Calleigh." He said, hoping she would talk to him.

"Unless you've realized that I am more than able to protect myself I don't want to hear it." She said and her accent was much more prominent than usual. This small fact brought a smile to Horatio's face and seemed to sense this.

"Would you come out here if I told you I did realize that?" he said and he knew he had her attention

"But wait, lemme guess, you know I'm capable but you're not going to let me anywhere near that crime scene."

"Calleigh listen please." He begged softly, yup, he begged, Horatio Caine begged and he would only do that for Calleigh.

She seemed to know this and she opened the door to let him in "I'm listening." She said and sat down on the bed.

Horatio took a seat next to her and as he did so his hand rested gently on top of hers "Calleigh I do understand that you are more than capable of handling any person that comes at you face to face but this guy hasn't even come near you yet." She knew it wasn't all, he knew that wasn't all but she was the one that voice it.

"You don't want me to get hurt."

Horatio sighed "Yes." There was no point in lying to her.

"I'm not scared of him or getting hurt or people trying to kill me."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because someone has too."

Silence descended on the pair as Calleigh considered this statement and Horatio wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Lucky for the both of them Eric's arrival stopped that conversation in it's tracks and Horatio said "I've got to go."

Calleigh looked up at him "Have fun without me."

"I won't." he said and walked out of the room, casting one last glance at Calleigh before he did.

* * *

Horatio and Eric were a few blocks from Dejan's last known address when Eric finally spoke what was on his mind "Look, H, I'm really sorry about calling Calleigh and asking her about the gun."

"Eric, it's fine."

"I nearly got her killed."

True, this was true and yet Horatio said "She's alive Eric" _That's all the counts. _He added mentally.

Eric had no reply but lucky for him they pulled up to the seedy apartment complex that Dejan was registered to have last lived in "What a dump." Eric said as he got out of the car, gun drawn.

Horatio nodded his agreement as they walked up the stairs to the apartment and paused outside the door. Horatio knocked "Miami Dade PD, open up!"

No reply.

"On my count." Horatio said "One, two" and on three Eric kicked in the door in and Horatio backed him up as they stepped into the apartment.

At first glance it was empty but then, as they worked on clearing it, they realized that someone was indeed living there. That someone owned:

One sleeping bag

One crappy air mattress

One down pillow

A hefty collection of guns (all Serbian Horatio noticed)

An Apple Laptop

Except none of that was the most interesting or disturbing thing they found in the apartment. No, the most disturbing thing was the two walls covered with everything a killer would need to do in order to know his victims better than they knew themselves. The walls were covered in pictures, copies of their schedules, people they talked to, what trains they took, what gas stations they stopped at, pictures of their passports and when and where they came into the United States. It was truly the best stalking job (if Horatio could say that) he had ever seen.

The only problem with the two walls covered in evidence was that two of people weren't dead yet. The first person Horatio didn't recognize but the second set of, well everything, was newer than all the rest and this person was very, very familiar.

* * *

_They went into his apartment. He watched from the motel across the street as that stupid hummer pulled up and the red head and his Hispanic buddy went into the complex, no doubt to go into his apartment. That was the one fault in his plane that he just couldn't fix, couldn't get out of because he couldn't bring himself to leave that apartment. _

_As he stood there he knew that they would catch him soon, it was only a matter of time. However he still had two things to take care of before that could happen. The first was part of the original plan, the way to exact his revenge to get back at his parents. You see, back when Yugoslavia was crumbling the Serbian borders were being closed faster than people could escape them. However some people did, his parents did but they left him behind. They left him behind, eleven years old and alone in a country that was a disaster area. _

_He had grown to hate them, them and everything they had done and so when he was sixteen he started planning his revenge. It had taken years to get his hands on one of the famed 'blacklists' that would tell him the names of people wanted by the government for leaving. Luck for him this list was of people all located in Miami. Now, here he was, almost done but then that stupid CSI had gotten in his way. _

_Calleigh. He liked her name, the way it rolled of his tongue was foreign to him and that was exciting. But it was such a shame he was going to have to kill her, kill her for getting in his way. Kill her because she knew to much about the country he loved and the weapons he adored. _

* * *

**Quick chapter I know but I wanted to get it out. Real quick question to anyone that is reading this: recently the number of reviews I have been getting has dropped significantly so can anyone please tell me if it is something I'm doing wrong with my writing or what! **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld **


	8. Windows, It's always through the window

**Title: I'll Never Let You Go **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: A killer with a grudge against Serbian immigrants is quickly increasing his body count in Miami. Can Horatio and Calleigh stay focused on the work after an event at the crime scene brings new and undiscovered feelings to the surface?**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to ladyd10, snow6835, Amythest Lilly, daxy, elislin, Pinkyster, sunshinebulletgirl and muddpuppy19 for all reviewing! After some writers block here you go: **

* * *

Calleigh hated being outside of the loop, it made her feel like an invalid, someone not good enough to know what was going on in the real world. Of course, she knew that all of that was a lie but as she paced relentlessly around the small apartment she couldn't help but wonder about the 'what ifs'.

What if the suspect had booby trapped his apartment?

What if he had been waiting for Horatio and Eric to arrive?

What if…

What if…

What if…

She wanted to force Frank to take her to the apartment right now but knowing the Texan she would sooner fly to the moon then get to that apartment "Are you ever going to sit down?" Frank asked "You're making me nervous."

Stopping her pacing for a moment Calleigh leaned against the wall in between the two windows so she could give Frank a withering look "I hate being trapped like this." She said

"I understand, you think I want to be here babysitting you?" he said, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"No one's stopping you." She retorted "Door's over there." She said gesturing with one hand.

Frank laughed "I go out that door and my career's over, I'll taking the babysitting duty."

"Do you have to call it that?" she asked

"What babysitting?"

"Yes." She said "It makes me sound like I'm five."

"If Horatio didn't know that the second he left you would hotwire a car and follow him, I wouldn't be here."

"Hey" Calleigh protested "I wouldn't hotwire a car I'd convince a uni to drive me over there."

"Oh, great" Frank said "Ruin some poor officer's career."

"I just don't get why he thinks' it is necessary to keep me locked up here. I can handle myself." She said, for the hundredth time that evening.

"He knows that." Frank said "Just with this killer after you and all he would rather not be standing over your grave. He's worried."

Calleigh sighed "I guess I'm just not used to having someone worried about me."

"Comes with having a lover." Frank said

"You know that how?" Calleigh questioned

"I haven't been single my whole life." Frank said, mocking anger "I'm telling you that there are certain things you should expect when it comes to love and worried partners is one of them."

"Basically there's a fine print to every relationship." Calleigh said

"Exactly." Frank said and turned to look inside the fridge "How does Horatio expect you to stay here if there's no food in the fridge?"

Calleigh shrugged "I'm sure he has it all figured out."

At that moment Frank's cell phone started vibrating on the kitchen table and he picked it up and looking at the caller ID he said "Speak of the devil." Before answering "Hey Horatio, any luck with the apartment.'

"_Not at all Frank." Horatio said sighing "All we got was proof of premeditation." _

"Shame, any clues as to where the guy went?"

"_None, the apartment looked like he had just left. There was something else that we found though-" he said _

"This doesn't sound good." Frank commented

"_It's not. Sabtanovic stalked all of his victims before he killed them. He found out their routines, patterns, eating habits, what kind of gas they put in their car, everything. Each victim had an entire wall devoted to their lives." _

"And let me guess." Frank said "Calleigh has her own wall?"

"_Yes. It's not as in depth as the rest but he still had too much information on Calleigh, I think she's one of his next targets." _

"You used the plural, so we have more than one target?"

"_I've got Ryan tracking them down as we speak and I've got Delko sending alerts to the airports, train stations and bus stops as a precaution. I don't think this guys going to flee until he's finished what he started." _

"I agree."

"_Which means keep Calleigh-" _

"Away from all windows, doors and strangers, I got it Horatio." Frank said

"_I'll be there in five." Horatio said and the line went dead. _

Frank sighed and turned back to Calleigh who had already moved out of the view of the windows "I figured that you were talking about me and not the neighbor's cat when you said away from all windows, doors and strangers."

Frank nodded "Sabtanovic wasn't at the apartment and he's added you to his hit list."

"Wasn't I on it before?" Calleigh asked, gesturing to surrounding apartment "I mean I kind of assumed the fire destroying my house was kind of a sign."

Frank shrugged and returned to his investigation of the cupboards and the rest of the kitchen but only succeeded in finding a couple of plates and a pile of mouse droppings "PD really knows how to find the keepers." He said

"I'm thinking about moving in here, it's got a great view and the bathroom ,well who needs modern plumbing?"

Frank laughed "Rent's probably cheap."

Calleigh sighed "The only problem is there's no where to hid all my guns."

"Deal breaker?"

" 'fraid so." She said laughing

There was a gentle knock on the door and instantly both Calleigh and Frank reached for their weapons as Frank made his way towards the door. Calleigh stood in the corner with her weapon trained on the door only to put it down after Frank holstered his gun and opened the door. Horatio stepped across the threshold and quickly made eye contact with Calleigh.

"Good thing you came back" she said

Raising an amused eyebrow Horatio asked "and why is that?"

"I was beginning to think of moving in, you know, now that I have no house and all."

Tactfully Frank took the open door as a chance to leave and give the two some privacy as Horatio moved closer to Calleigh "I don't think that's necessary."

"Hmmm, really now and what do you have in mind?" she asked, moving forward slightly as her pulse rate began to thump slowly faster in nervous anticipation.

"I wouldn't normally rush this kind of thing but circumstances as they are" Horatio said "would you like to move in with me?"

She nodded breathlessly, so much was going on in such a little amount of time.

"Granted we are going to have to catch the guy who wants to kill me." She said with a soft smile

Horatio was about to respond when he caught a glint of something off of the roof across from the apartment window. His first thought was that it was just the sinking sun hitting a wire or something but the second flash of sun on metal told him this was no wire. Grabbing Calleigh's arm he pulled her down at the exact instant shots began to ring out.

He hit the floor with a thud, Calleigh landing on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. That didn't matter anymore when he heard her anguished cry of pain. Easing himself up slowly, and not in view of the window, he practically yelled "Calleigh!"

She too pushed her self up but with only one arm, the other cradled against her chest. Her breathing was coming in rapid, uneven breaths and she collapsed into Horatio's chest as she let out another cry of pain and her right hand flew up to stem the bleeding from the wound in her left arm. Wrapping her in his arms Horatio said "Let me see sweetheat."

She slowly moved her fingers and allowed him to inspect the wound. Lucky for her it was only a flesh wound but for a flesh wound it was pretty deep. Blood was racing down her arm and soaking into his trousers but none of that mattered, his head turned and he pulled out his gun as the door whipped open and the young officer who had arrested him stepped into the room with his own gun drawn.

The officer spotted the broken glass from the window but before he could radio for help third gun shot went off and he fell to the ground. Frank was standing in the doorway behind the now fallen officer but Horatio yelled "Stay back!" he said and reached for his phone "This is Horatio Caine and I need immediate medical assistance at" as he rattled off the address and apartment number Calleigh let out another, slightly more muffled, cry of pain.

After he hung up the phone Horatio turned to the young officer who's eyes were open, but he was lying perfectly still "Are you alright?" he asked

The officer didn't move"Kevlar stopped the bullet but I probably bruised a rib." He said, through barely moving lips "What about her?"

Calleigh sat up slightly, still holding the bleeding wound and through gritted teeth she said "Just a flesh wound."

Horatio took her up in his arms and said "Stay down."

Calleigh wanted to tell him to stuff it but the pain radiating from her arm was so burning, so intense, that she simply collapsed into his chest. More gunshots rang out but these sounded slightly more distance and Horatio hoped that they were of Dejan Sabtanovic being taken down.

* * *

**Alright, so let's just say that I am suffering from a MAJOR case of writers block and that is why I have been rather delayed in the posting. I do have more chapters outlined I just needed the inspiration to write them in a fashion I liked. That said I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to have a little Calleigh/Frank dynamic but I'm not really sure how it turned out. Will they catch Dejan? Horatio and Calleigh living together! Argh so many more questions! Anyway… Thanks for reading. **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


End file.
